Blind Man's Bluff
by MafiasElite
Summary: 'Aniki, I have a favor. I am well aware of your tight schedule so I'll make it quick. What I am about to do is probably illegal and could get me into trouble with the law. I am going to kidnap an idiot.'


**Blind Man's Bluff**

**By**: MafiasElite

**Summary:** 'Aniki, I have a favor. I am well aware of your tight schedule so I'll make it quick. What I am about to do is probably illegal and could get me into trouble with the law. I am going to kidnap an idiot.'

**A/N:** Yowassup? Apparently I am more creative than I thought I was XD.

**Disclaimer:** What? you mean if I tape my mouth shut I don't have to say it? Mmfpmrumpghmarmurt MwahMwahmomonemundermands -Translation: I don't own Naruto. Ha Ha! No one understands!

* * *

><p>Clutching his textbooks Sasuke stumbled out of the classroom. The bell had rung, signaling the end to a dull but quickly approaching dangerous day. It was September 1st; the beginning of yet another torturous year at Celt High, one of the most prestigious schools in the nation. He deftly made his way past the classrooms and wove between the students who were starting to file out of their cages. Glancing to the side he noted that the girls had started to gather and increase, gaining on him. Making a split second decision Sasuke ducked into a side hallway, taking a different path from his usual escape routes. Walking swiftly he turned a couple of corners before realizing he was now somewhere around the art department. Looping around the tech rooms Sasuke slipped into one of the empty art studios.<p>

The room was rectangular with enormous glass windows looking out onto the garden across from where he stood. The velvet red curtains were pulled open, letting the light shine through. There were easels propped up with canvases of different perspectives of the view outside clustered near the back wall. The sinks and various tools were located on a shelf in the front. Compared to the stereotypical art room there were no pieces of art hanging on the walls or splattered paint anywhere. Slowly walking towards one of the paintings Sasuke curiously inspected it, trying to find a flaw. It was a close up of one of the sculptures in the garden. The eye for detail was so refined you could see the groves and chips of marble within the painting.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Jumping slightly, Sasuke turned to the source of the voice. It was a student who looked about the same age as him, sitting with only his back visible. Concealed partly behind easels Sasuke could barely make out the shape of him and it was only by squinting that he could see the person was holding half flattened paint tubes and a variety of paintbrushes between his fingers.

"I could say the same to you; it's past school hours." Sasuke arrogantly pointed out.

The male continued to paint, ignoring the comeback. When it became obvious that Sasuke had no intention of leaving the guy sighed. He lowered his hand and stood up, picking up his utensils.

"I suggest you leave before you get in trouble." The male replied.

Glaring, Sasuke took one last look at the paintings before leaving the room. He made sure to close it a bit louder than necessary. Quickly glancing to the left then to the right Sasuke rushed down the halls to avoid getting any unnecessary attention.

The male shook his head, almost amused by the show of temper before he returned to collecting the things and cleaning up.

* * *

><p>Ebony eyes rimmed by black lenses stared at the blinding light projected by the screen. Stroking the keys, he paused and pale fingers rose to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was working an a history paper of Celt High.<p>

_ Celt High is located on an mountainous island called Konohagakure, about a 30 minute cruise from the mainland. It was built in 1984 by Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. The campus takes up 60% of the entire island. The main building is divided into twelve departments: Music, Art, Business, Marketing, Athletics, Math, Science, English, World Languages and Culture, Medics, Agriculture and History. Each department branches off into smaller groups that are scattered throughout the island. For example, the World Languages and Culture department branches off into German, French, English, Japanese and so on. _

_Around the main building are the dorms in which students are divided up by their choice of interest. In the center of the island are sculptures of past and previous leaders; Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, and Tsunade. The lunchrooms are located behind the school, with a variety of restaurants. Among them are libraries and parks for entertainme-_

A shrill noise interrupted his thoughts, and he nearly started in surprise. The demonic device continued buzzing and moving in inconsistent patterns next to his laptop. Staring at the caller ID he picked up his cell phone.

"Speak," he ordered. There was a pause before the person on the other line chuckled softly. Annoyed, the young Uchiha flipped the phone shut, directing his glare at the screen. Not two minutes later his phone rang again. Flipping it open, he let out a growl. It was five pm and he needed to finish his homework by 5:30 in order to get first pick for dinner. "Before you hang up again, there's a reunion at Alice**(1)**." The line went dead, and Sasuke frowned. He hated reunions.

* * *

><p>Walking through the opened doors Sasuke stormed up to the elevator. Punching a combination of numbers the door opened and he walked in. Alice was a privately owned company run by his older brother Itachi and his father Fugaku Uchiha.<p>

When the elevator dinged he walked out and made eye contact with his prey.

"I'm surprised. You actually came." The pale eyed male spoke, his welcome discarded in favor of making fun of the uptight Sasuke.

The floor was dimly lit as a quiet and slow melody twirled in the air. Seats were arranged in pods, some seats were more elite and high class for those who could afford it. In the middle was a counter where customers could request a song or drink. Men in white dress shirts and black vests stalked around and took orders. Sasuke stormed right up to the counter and glared at the pale eyed student.

"Shut it, Hyuuga." He growled The other male smirked.

"You haven't changed one bit."

"Hn."

"Hello Sasuke," a cold voice greeted. Turning around, Sasuke came face to face with his most hated yet respectable enemy.

"Sai," he acknowledged through gritted teeth.

Smiling Sai motioned for another drink. "So why aren't you !#$%ing around like all the other !#$%ing males?" He smiled. "Or are you impotent?"

Smirking Sasuke shot back, "I assure you Sai, I'm not impotent. It'd be such a waste with my good looks."

"Then you must be homosexual, seeing how girls are waiting to be !#$%ed by you yet you decline their invitations." he concluded.

"That may be," at this Sai grinned, "but couldn't the same be said about you?"

"Ah, but I have !#$%ed a girl, unlike a certain Uchiha."

Neji, sensing the mounting tension between the two cousins, interrupted. "Sai, I heard there was a new student who just recently transferred into the art department. Is this true?"

Sai turned to the brunette. "Ah yes, him."

"Him?" Neji inquired.

"Hey! Stop fighting over there and join us!" The three of them looked at their group who were getting pretty rowdy and walked over. They were regulars at Alice and always sat at a particular table.

"Geez who would've thought, the greatest rivals meeting at a place like this! Unless," A boy with triangular red tattoos on each of his cheeks eyed both the cousins suspiciously. This earned him two very life threatening death glares and whatever he was about to say was silently murmured.

"C'mon guys, give Kiba a break." The brown haired girl rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you two haven't gone mad and killed anyone." She sighed at their childishness.

"Don't tempt them Tenten."Neji commented.

Laughing, Kiba dropped the subject and went on to tell them about how he and Akamaru (his dog) went camping over the summer and got lost when they got up to use the restroom. This somehow ended up having a party in the forest. At this point Neji interrupted and accused them of fainting from the sight of bear tracks, earning a few laughs from their fellow companions.

* * *

><p>The morning bell chimed as teenagers rushed to their classes. Sasuke peeked out of the bathroom. Waiting till the coast was clear he waltzed to his first class (because we all know that Uchihas never sprint unless they were running from a horde of fangirls). Quickly making his way to the back of the classrooms he sat down thankful that he was not groped by any girls this morning.<p>

Minutes later the warning bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"G'morning class!" The scarred man greeted. The whispering and murmurs quieted down. Sasuke rested his chin on his knuckles while he considered the escape routes if in need of an emergency.

"On the first day of school I let you sit wherever you seem fit but I will not tolerate chit-chat in my class so I made a wonderful seating chart." This was met with groans.

"Don't jump up all at once."He spoke, half smiling. As he assigned the permanent places they were to be contained, Sasuke flipped open his book. He needed to read the first 50 pages for English. When he heard his name being called he closed his book and gracefully stood up.

Setting his book down he looked at his neighbors. Girl. Boy. Boy. Boy. Great. Inspecting the girl Sasuke placed her in the friends category. Anyone who was not his fan, he considered a friend. Besides she reminds him of a certain Hyuuga.

Feeling Sasuke's eyes on her she turned away blushing. As she moved, a slip of paper fell out of her books. Picking it up Sasuke stared at the photograph. It was of the art room he had ran into earlier, except the windows were open and white curtains**(2)** swayed with the wind. Among the curtains was a boy and the way he stood among the curtains made it seem as though they were his wings and he was preparing to fall.

"Oh-h." The timid girl blushed, staring at her feet.

"Did you take this picture?" Sasuke asked. She remained looking down and after a while she slightly nodded her head. "It's beautiful" Sasuke complimented.

The girl looked disappointed. "I-is that all you see?"

Sasuke was quite taken aback from the question. She held out her hand and Sasuke returned it to her. "His name is Naruto." She told him without stuttering and turned around just in time for Iruka to start the lesson.

* * *

><p>His Sensei had gone missing again. Heading down the Music department Sasuke wandered the halls, searching for Kakashi so he could return the book he had borrowed over the summer. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a soft melody dancing in the air. Following the sound he come upon a door. Through it he could hear the sweet humming of the violin and the vibrant piano.<p>

Cracking it open just a bit he could make out two figures, one of then was concealed behind the grand piano. A curvy female played the violin and he couldn't make out the other figure. Mesmerized, Sasuke leaned a bit too far and the door creaked loudly. He winced, as that noise somehow carried into the room and effectively interrupted their lesson. The silence had never been so deafening.

"I apologize, I was walking down the hall and happened to hear music." Sasuke explained.

"This **is** the Music Department." The one playing piano spoke. The woman held out her hand to silence the student.

"It seems as though you have a fan, Naruto." The woman commented. "Let's call it a day." She concluded by setting her instrument down in it's case. Closing the lid, Naruto stood up from behind the piano.

* * *

><p><strong>TBCM (to be continued maybe XD)<strong>

**"Before you hang up again, there's a reunion at Alice(1)."** I was thinking of a cool name for a store/restaurant because I'm a hermit, and saw Gakuen Alice lying by my door and the light bulb went off. I don't think there is such a store but, I don't go out much so don't take my word for it.

**"It was of the art room he had ran into earlier, except the windows were open and white curtains(2) invited themselves into the room, swaying with the wind."** Ok it would be kind of confusing to explain this in the story so I'll do it here. There are two curtains The red thick velvet used for draping and the thin white sheet. Or maybe that's just me...

**Why I put the quote along with the explanation down here is because when I read other stories it gets kinda hard to keep track of them all so I hope this kind helps explain a bit better.**

**Review by saying hi in your native tongue! XD**

**~MafiasElite**


End file.
